Explicit
by TitanSenpai
Summary: <html><head></head>What I didn't expect when chasing after the seventeen year old Eren Jaeger was… falling in love. Let me tell you this now, love will fuck everything up, love for someone much younger than you… Will fuck EVERYONE up. ((Sexual content, Mature, Eren X Levi, Erwin X Levi, Jean X Eren))</html>
1. Bad men are always forgiven

**A/N: **I would just like to warn everyone in advance that this story involves questionable morals. If you find yourself wondering if you like Levi in this story or not, then I have done my job. Yes this is a spin on the movie American Beauty with enough alterations that I think it can stand on its own. Either way, I hope you enjoy and keep in mind that there will be sex and sexual themes through this whole story!

I will do my best to answer any questions and respond to feedback you leave in the comments, every little comment I get makes my day and motivates me to continue. If you wish to be a beta reader for me please contact me at ZoeAhlquist . If you want to put a face to the author then you can follow my cosplay IG account: Titan_Senapi . All suggestions will be taken seriously and if you do not wish to comment them on the thread please direct them to my email. Once again, thank you all for your time and reading this story, it really is a work from the heart for me.

********Ereri*******

I suppose I don't know where to start. I guess I should start by saying that, I know I was wrong in what I did and I didn't care. I knew the world would forgive me, I was a middle aged man trying to 'find' himself… at least that is what everyone around me would think. I counted on people hating me, I didn't care if I had to change jobs, I could easily get another. What I didn't expect when chasing after the seventeen year old Eren Jaeger was… falling in love. Let me tell you this now, love will fuck everything up, love for someone much younger than you… Will fuck **everyone **up.

My younger years were spent in the military, enrolling when I was just eighteen to runaway from my criminal teen years. I was not one special and honestly most people only noted that I was especially violent, but with time and dedication I actually raised up the the level of Captain. Hard work will get you almost anywhere huh? Just kidding, I slept with the Commander. Not that it was really a struggle, he was tall blonde and perfect looking. Why on earth would he desire me? It was a simple enough answer, a masochist can look like anyone… even someone as terrifying looking as Commander Erwin Smith. He had heard of my violent tendencies and called me into his office to discuss a promotion.

Things went the way someone would expect, he teased me until I snapped and jumped on him, intending to beat the crap out of him and get discharged. When I saw the dark look of desire filling his blue eyes though, I knew exactly what he was aiming for and well… I still beat the crap out of him, just in a more sexual sense. A few weeks after that I was made Captain of my own team, Erwin and I sleeping together almost nightly, for a while it was great. Then it came time that we were to decide either to leave the army or stay and mostly work from home until we were needed again. I choose to leave and take a job at a local Military school for orphaned youths, While Erwin kept his job, working from home. It was then that we decided that we were a couple… married in our own way and not by law.

The part you want to hear is not about how I ended up teaching in a dead end school with a mostly sex driven marriage, you want to hear about how I met the brat, right? It started on a cold drizzly fall day, I walked through the neat barren halls of the student dorms, intending to wake up all the students that claimed to be 'sick'. As I looked down at my list I was shocked to see only one name, though it was a name I had heard from other teachers in passing. The trouble student, Eren Jaeger, the kid who despite how often he got in trouble really did seem to want to try according to all the other staff… I would be the judge of that. More than likely he was just a sweet talking teen that wanted to coast his way through this place so that he could leave with a job right at eighteen. It was a standard that any student here that wanted one would get a job in the military. If the teachers liked them, then they would get a cushy office job… if they were hated, it was off to the frontline with them.

My footsteps echoing through the halls must not have sent any warning to the brunette, because when I stepped into the room and looked at his bunk I still saw a bundle under the covers. Looking down at the thin form that tried to hide from the cold of the barren large room by staying wrapped up in his school provided linen, I stared for a moment before bringing my foot up under the bed and shaking the whole metal frame with a swift kick. "Oi, wake up, I am here to check your health" I stated in a tired voice, watching the male that arose from the blankets. His eyes were a startling green-blue, the kind that woman always talked about…. they were large too, they had bags under them from sleep but that only added to the whole look of him. My unfiltered mind instantly thought one thing 'I am going to fuck this boy'. I was not the least bit ashamed in myself either, I knew all men had these thoughts about older teens, no one really talked about it, but we all did. I just happened to be gay, so my thought just happened to be about a boy.

"Crap… Already?" He moaned, hardly able to hold himself up from the rigid bed he had just been sleeping on. He had a thin layer of sweat on his skin and his brown hair clung to his forehead and the sides of his baby face. Well it seemed that this one was actually sick… too bad, I would have actually liked to have punished him for lying. "Hm, you look like crap and no crude language" Not that I cared, seeing as how I just used the same word, but that was the fun of it, I **could **say those things if I wanted. The teen shook his head and gave me a weary look, not sure how to respond, he must have really been out of it. With a sigh I just put a checkmark by his name and placed my hand on his shoulder to easily push his sick form back down on the bed "Stay in bed, brat". I could have been mean and actually took his temperature but it was obvious he had some sort of fever, but it didn't look bad enough to be too concerned.

He seemed relieved and laid back against the mattress with a groan, letting his eyes slip closed again. To him I had already gone, he was much too sick to properly thank me and for now I wouldn't blame him. I made my quick retreat out of the room and back into the hall just as the students were let out on a lunch break, some of them coming back this way to get something from their room. I dodged my way around them and went back to my class for the rest of the day, spending most of that slow time thinking of how exactly I would get the boy. It was disgusting, I know but like I said, people would forgive me. He was seventeen almost a adult and I was just a 'messed up' war veterian. All that coupled with the fact that he had no family to speak off, it was something easy enough to get away with.

When school ended for the day, I got in my car and took the fastest way home, my plan already set in motion. The school was getting over crowded and the government had been known to send some of the students to live with teachers of the school, seeing as how they were all ex military and 'outstanding' citizens. I would ask if they wanted me to take Eren in when they sent out the next round of emails asking for volunteers. All I had to do was get Erwin's approval and that wouldn't be hard.. he was very hands off when it came to these sorts of things and as long as he didn't have to do much to take care of him then it would be fine. I Pulled into the driveway of our modest sized house and locked the car as I stepped out, careful not to get too wet by the fall rain.

It wasn't until we were both having coffee at the dining room table, the blonde looking over his paperwork for the day and I grading papers did I bring it up. "Hey, Erwin?" I said in a distracted tone, still looking over the essays for mistakes with my red pen firmly grasped between my fingers, he didn't say anything but he did set his coffee cup down, signalling that he had heard me. "I think I want kids" I stated, plain as day and now the other looked up with a thick raised brow "Why on earth would you want kids?" He asked, unsure of my motives behind this topic. "I want to pass on my morals I guess" It was a normal enough answer but it only pulled a chuckle from the commander "Levi, You have no morals" he said, amused by the very thought. That was where we left it, He didn't say yes but he hadn't said no either… it was as good as a green light to me.

It was one week later that Eren was told he would be living with me and to pack his small amount of things up. He was shocked to say the least, well it seemed that way byt the way he barged into my class after school. "Why the hell do you want me to live with you? Did Jean put you up to this?... Damn apple polishing horse" The younger one muttered as I leaned back in my chair with a amused expression. "Of course not, I just thought you looked pitiful when you were sick last week and I didn't want to have to see that again, putting you in a room full of other teenage boys is just asking you to get sick" My answer perplexed Eren and he leaned forward, hands firmly on the wood of my desk "You want to screw me don't you? I heard you are gay and I will tell you now that I am as straight as a arrow" As a arrow in gale force wind maybe, I had heard about what him and that Jean boy had been caught doing. "I don't want to have sex with you, Eren" Lies. Fucking lies. I wanted to plow his skinny ass until he forgot his name and only remembered mine. I was good at lying though, so my face was full of honesty.

"...Okay. It isn't like I have a problem with you being gay by the way.." Now he was embarrassed by his outburst, how sweet "Gay people are pretty rad, world needs more fashion conscious people" I scowled at the gross stereotype that he had stuck in his head, I would have to work on that. I couldn't blame him though, he had been raised in the system after all and some of the people that took these kids in were more than a little judgemental. "I don't care what you think, brat, I just want you to be ready to go in fifteen minutes" I told him, a grin tugging on my lips at how easy this all was. He really was a sweet kid though, I didn't hate him. Honestly I was more attracted to him now that I know he wasn't some sort of bratty teen out for just attention and a cushy job.

As promised, fifteen minutes later I was at his door; tapping my foot at what I saw. He was only half packed and looking through some of his things in a slow manner. "Remind me to start drilling you on how to pack quickly because this is just sad; you have one suitcase of personal items." I sighed not as upset about it as I seemed. Looking up from his pile of papers, he seemed to be snapping out of some intense thoughts, taking him a minute to process what I had just said. "Oh.. sorry sir just let me throw a few more things in my bag, five minutes I promise." I let him pack without giving him too much trouble, as it was a excuse to watch him anyway. He was definitely not as coordinated as some people and he tripped over a few things in his flustered state. I started to feel bad enough that I headed over to him and started to help him; quickly grabbing trying to hold the smile at the gesture back.

Five minutes later we were in my car heading back to my home,"The ride is about a half hour just so you know." I glanced at him and he nervously fidgeted in his spot. I started thinking that this all must be new to him. "Why so nervous?" I said finally, "I promise you I am a lot kinder at home." '_Well sort of kinder in all the ways it counted and meaner in all the ways it felt good.' _I didn't answer for a minute, watching the fall grazed trees pass by as we drove down the country road and when he did I couldn't help but feel something strange twinge in my heart "... I guess no one has wanted me before, I find it strange that you of all people asked if you could take me in" His voice seemed uncertain if he should be sharing this sort of thing with someone who was almost a stranger to him. "The world will kick people like us in the ass, kid, I am just looking out for my own kind" Part of me didn't think I was lying to him, after all I really was looking out for, it just happened to be something that came with my original reason for taking him in.

"Oh… How are you like me?" He asked, only having known the military refined version of myself. Oh if only he had known me when I was his age. "Just trust me, We are alike and with time you will catch onto why" He looked out the window again with a confused curl of his lips but didn't say anything else. It hadn't been much but I knew that Eren had just shared with me a moment that very few others had shared with him and on the inside it made me smile, I almost even smiled on the outside. If only I knew what kind of doom these moments were spelling out for me.

********Ereri*******

**A/N:** It is a little short I know, but I wanted to see what sort of reaction I got, please give me some feedback~


	2. Glass coffee tables will not be broken

**A/N: Nothing better than feeling sick and writing, don't think affects my writing oddly enough. Some warnings for this chapter include sexual content and possibly(?) triggering topics. I don't pretend to know what it is like to be a veteran but I have a lot of family who have been and who are currently in the Military, so I am pulling from what they tell me.**

**-bbmorg (on ): Thank you! I actually plan on this being a slow sort of thing with moments of obvious want from both ends all the way through as well as result that is a little different than expected. You can expect some Erwin and Levi in the near future though~**

**-Rio (on AO3): Ahah, Levi has some plans though I can't say that he is really even fully sure how to go about this.**

**Once again, thank you for reading, this really is a work from my heart**

I could tell that the teen was not impressed by my small home by the way he looked around with furrowed brows when he walked past the door, the grip on his bag loosening. "It may not be a palace but what to do you expect on my salary?" I said in a slightly annoyed tone, I would not have the brat judging me. Anything would be better compared to the shitty beds and mass shared dorms that the school gave them; who was he to put my home down in his mind? "What? Oh, I wasn't thinking anything bad about it… I am just shocked" Eren said as he looked back at me, wringing the handle of his bag "I thought there would be flags and patriotic things everywhere to be honest, or at least it would be really well designed" I found his idea of what my decorating style would be amusing. So he put me into one of two stereotypes; Either I was a military obsessed patriotic freak or really into home decorating. Where on earth would he have picked up those two things?

"I am not Uncle Sam or some TLC show host" I chuckled, hitting him on the back before going to the start of the brightly lit hall and looking back at him as he had done to me moments before "Come on I will show you your room and I'll tell you now; it is not impressive either" I wouldn't want him to think that I had changed my BDSM dungeon around for him, or whatever other gay stereotype his poor head tried to force me into. You would think that a boy who had been caught sucking another teen off in the showers wouldn't be so quick to try and put me in those usually very incorrect boxes. Eren rolled his eyes, guessing that I was teasing him now and just followed me down the hall, able to keep up with half the steps that I had to take. I had to hand it to him that he hadn't made a short joke yet, most people had by now. Even my 'lovely' husband liked to put the glasses up on the shelf just out of my reach when he did the dishes.

Opening the last door on the left side of the hall, I flicked the light on and let him pass me into the sparsely decorated room. It wasn't much, the walls were a rich brown that soaked up a little too much light and went along nicely with the crimson curtains and bedspread that covered the full sized bed. "I was a guest room so Erwin demanded that I make it look less… plain than the rest of the house" Not that I thought my house looked plain, there was nothing wrong with white walls and carpet with blue furniture. Too my surprise the teen didn't complain and only flopped himself on the bed, a sigh of pleasure escaping his perfect lips "Damn, this bed is nice!" It really wasn't, I had bought it from the local mattress shop as quickly as possible for as cheap as possible. "I guess anything would feel better than those lumps of cotton they try to pass off as beds at the school, huh?" I leaned against the doorframe and watched the painfully cute scene, the brunette all lumped in with the blankets and pillows, his hair messed up slightly from the short amount of rolling around in a grateful manner he had been doing.

"Oh this is much better and I won't have anyone snoring" he said to me as he shifted from his back to his knees on the mattress. "Yeah well don't get used to the idea of no snoring, Erwin snores like a motor boat on bad nights" I smirked, it was always fun to point his flaws out when he wasn't there so that he would be extra embarrassed when a stranger said something about them. Sometimes I lived to see that annoyed blush and corner of the eye glare in my direction, it was pretty thrilling. He never said anything to me about it though because then he would have to admit that he did all those things in the first place. Speaking of the Commander… He should be in his office in our room still. "I guess I will always have to deal with a blonde who can't even breath right" Eren chuckled as I tilted my head in question. "How did you know Erwin was blonde?" I asked, leaning away from the doorframe and fixing my shirt carefully.

"He came to speak at the school once about joining the special forces… he sort of scared the shit out of everyone with his speech though, only a few of us are still thinking about joining" the teen fall back on the bed again, making some pillows jump around him. "I see… he was never very good at those sorts of things" I found myself grinning at the thought of him trying to convince teenagers to join a team that got replaced nearly once every two years, I was sure he was as terrible as the brat put it. "I will be right back, start unpacking or something" I said as I turned on my heel and headed for the door at the end of the hall that held Erwin and my's room as well as Erwin's office. The large space was totally dark except for the soft light coming from the open door of the inner room that served as a perfect space for the other to work from home. Thinking that he might have been too absorbed in his word to have come out when he heard me come home; I went in front of the open door and stood just out of the light so I was mostly in shadow, intending to stand there until he looked up and got startled from my ghostly white face looking right at him.

When I saw the blonde covered head laying on the desk and heard the snores though, I decided to take a kinder action. Going to our king sized bed and ripping off one of the smaller quilts that had little dancing gross baby things that Erwin called 'titans' on it, I made my way back to the office and carefully draped it over his broad shoulders. I was about to let him sleep but not before I took my phone out and snapped a picture without the flash for later blackmail; One could never have too much blackmail. After shoving my phone back in my pocket, I made my way out of the dark room and back into the bright hall, poking my head into the small room that I had left Eren in. Shockingly he seemed to not be moving… did he really fall asleep on me too? What was it class naptime? Not on my watch, not when I had just brought Jaeger home… he had to entertain me for now. Coming up to the side of the bed very slowly, I reached my hand out to wake him up only to have his hand shoot out and grab my wrist with a evil smirk. He had been hoping to make me jump… too bad for the little brat I thought too quickly for him to get away with this.

Smoothly and seemingly out of a gut reaction, I spun my wrist out of his grasp and pinned both of his to the bed. As I used my knees to pinch his thighs together and my ass to hold his hips down so that he couldn't move, I tried not to grin as I spoke in the most murderous voice I could muster "I will fucking shoot you, maggot!" My shout wasn't loud enough to wake the commander in the other room but it was loud enough to make the brunette's eyes widen with shock and fear, unsure of how to react. I started to cackle loudly, keeping my grip on him for the moment; this was just too cute. Sadly I had to ignore every cell in my body that screamed for me to keep him there and show him another sort of feeling that would make his stomach tighten and I got up. Eren was still speechless as I got on my feet and looked at him from the side of the bed "Calm down, Jaeger… I am not _that _insane" I took a couple steps back to show him that I really wasn't going to do anything to him. "That being said, some people who have seen the worse parts of war are… so lets try and think before we do that to someone, eh?" The green eyed boy gave a nod, slowly relaxing now that he knew I wasn't going to attack him.

"I don't mean to yell, I am sure you have gotten that from the foster family that put you in the care of the school enough anyway" I felt a little guilty for scaring the shit out of him but not enough to stop myself from chuckling at the recent memory again. Eren looked at me with confusion once again, I swear I confused this boy like every two minutes that I spent with him "I joined the school of my own choice… no one put me there" now I was the confused one. "You what? Why in hell would you choose to go to a shitty place like School Maria?" I couldn't see why any teen in their right mind would want to go to a place that only let you off campus once a week with a teacher on your tail the whole time. "I am trying to find my father" Suddenly his face became serious, filled with a kind of determination that I would have never expected out of him. Find his father? How would joining the military help him find his father? Unless… "Wait, your father isn't Grisha Jaeger is he?" I asked, feeling like suddenly so much would make sense. He answered with a short nod of his head, perking up at the thought that I might know something that would help him.

How could I tell this sweet hopeful kid that his father.. well his father was a deserter. Grisha had been the bed medical scientist the military had, working on a way to make a super human soldier to help us win any battle field we came to in a matter of minutes. He had been highly respected… that was until he had just up and vanished, taking all his research with him. The only reason I knew about this was thanks to being with Erwin who knew more than even someone of his rank should. "I see. That is very noble of you, Jaeger… Stupid but still noble" I sincerely hoped that by the time he left the school he would go back on this idea, it would only lead to disappointment. It seemed that I had not offended the kid in any way, he must be used to hearing these sorts of things when he told someone of his plans to find his father. "Just clean up, we are going out for dinner and fix your hair" his brown hair still stuck up in some spots in a way that was starting to get annoyingly cute and I didn't want to be distracted by it for a moment longer.

It was about a half hour later that Eren found himself dressed and ready to head out to dinner, coming to the living room to see me laying out on the navy blue couch, my arm covering my eyes from any sort of light in the house. I didn't hear him come up to me and I wouldn't have even noticed him in the dark room if I hadn't heard the sound of fingers playing with a zipper. How long had he been standing there… watching me. My arm slid off my face and I looked up at him, still not moving from my spot as I looked him over; he looked like shit. Worn down hoodie that said 'blue october' on the breast.. that was some sort of band wasn't it? I couldn't be bothered to think about it as my eyes came to the next part of his wardrobe; tattered jeans that looked too long for him. They must have been some sort of hand me down, that wasn't shocking seeing as he didn't really have people to take him shopping.

"I am taking you to get new clothes this weekend" wait I said that without thinking, as if something much kinder that lived in my body moved my jaw and vocal cords for me. "Really?...you don't have to" he seemed suspicious that someone like me would spend more money than I had to on him and with good reason. Oh well, there was no taking it back now "You look like trash and I refuse to have someone under my roof look like they wandered out of the reject bin at the salvation army" Eren looked at me with a scowl, oh boy I had hit a nerve. "Stop judging me! I am not some charity case that you give things to, to make you feel better!" He stepped closer to the side of the couch, obviously feeling both embarrassed and pissed.

I sighed and stood up "I will stop judging you when you learn that you looking good makes me look better, I am not using you to give me the warm fuzzies knowing that I helped some orphan" I fixed a few buttons on my shirt before looking up at him "I am doing it because if I don't then I will look like I am walking around with a street rat" Oddly enough that seemed to calm him and he took a few steps away from me. A few steps too man; he backed right into the low coffee table and nearly fell back into the clear glass. Quickly as I had been when I pinned him down against the bed, I grabbed his wrist and held him a few inches away from smashing into the table. "Careful Jaeger you almost made my floor red" I said, knowing that he could have easily broken the glass if he had landed on it the right way. I would never admit that I was worried that he would actually hurt himself though, not even to myself.

He looked up at me, for a moment I could have sworn I saw a look of desire cross his face but there was no way in hell that he could already be checking me out. he was still a closested teeenager… he coudln't already be at the level of checking a much older man out openly. My hand slowly loosened it's grip on his wrist and I let him carefully rest back on the clear table; in that moment my mind was frozen with something I couldn't explain.. it was just a bit more than lust. It was that feeling that drew me over him like a tightening string attached to each of us, my hands landing firmly on each side of his thin body, eyes scanning every inch of the poorly dressed teen under me. It could have been five seconds or five minutes that we remained silent, outbursts of a few minutes ago forgotten in this moment.

"I'll punish you if you mess my carpet up…" My fingers curled a little on the glass, my words just above a husky whisper… words only meant for him to hear. One last moment of looking as I found the will to pull myself away and stand up right "I am starving so lets get out of here" I tried not to waste much thought on what had happened, I just wanted to eat now. "Yeah, I'm starving too" Green eyes slightly illuminated by the light that came from the hall into the darkened livingroom refused to look at me. I should have made him look at me… I should have grabbed him right there and then and pulled out everything I wanted from his body, at that time though.. I didn't see the importance that one moment leaning over glass coffee table could have.

**A/N: I am going to try and update this at least every other day. I am shocked at how much I am getting into this story and how easy I find it to write. all your comments and kudos make it that much easier as well! If you want to chat my tumblr is: Titan-senpai or you can go to my cosplay IG: Titan_Senpai !**


End file.
